


That Won't Work on Me

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “We all have to do things we don't like! And you have hand-to-hand this afternoon and patrol tonight.”





	That Won't Work on Me

“We all have to do things we don't like! And you have hand-to-hand this afternoon and patrol tonight.”  
Buffy’s green eyes took on that doe-y look and Giles felt his resolve beginning to weaken.  
“So I, I suggest you come straight here at the end of, of period six a-and you get your homework done, and don't dawdle with your friends.”  
Buffy’s lip wobbled adorably.  
“And, and don't think sitting there pouting is going to get to me, because it won’t.”  
Buffy didn't look away. Giles averted his eyes.  
“It’s not getting to me.” 

But they both knew that wasn’t true.


End file.
